


System Update

by Sempai



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Image, Body Worship, Daddy Kink, Denial, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Nipple Play, Piercings, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sempai/pseuds/Sempai
Summary: His dream was to create the perfect imitation of humans yet despite other’s claims to his genius he could not insert the truest human quality: the ability to feel. He often considered himself a failure because of this. Nevertheless, the opportunity presented itself for Kamski to experiment with deviant code, to perhaps, make Connor more deviant.-Connor receives mandatory updates and returns home to Hank.





	1. Chapter 1

A year after the android revolution.

Androids were granted partial rights in an amendment which consisted of a list of clauses that explicated the ‘decent’ treatment of androids in the United States. One stipulation for CyberLife during these changes in legislation is that they end all further production of additional androids and only assist in supplying parts and maintenance to existing androids. Kamski, the founder and returning CEO of CyberLife complied to the terms and signed an agreement with the President. Within the fine print of the document, however, Kamski negotiated private manufacturing and updates for the RK800 model: Connor.

The previous company administrators initially wanted to disassemble Connor to discover the cause of deviancy and eliminate it but Kamski became increasingly interested in deviancy in order to exploit it, to expedite the phenomenon. The RK series was his proudest and personally, his most successful project. There were only two of them produced, RK800 the deviant Connor and RK900, which remained in cold storage. With Connor being his perfect masterpiece, Kamski was intrigued when he ‘met’ the android and discovered in an instant that he had become deviant.

It was not the final test, the choice to spare Chloe’s life that gave it away. It was the way Connor exchanged glances and very minute touches with the human Hank, who reciprocated in full. It occurred to Kamski that deviancy may quite literally be an error in code, but what the error produced was something he could never obtain with a straight-laced string of code. His dream was to create the perfect imitation of humans yet despite other’s claims to his genius he could not insert the truest human quality: the ability to feel in any sense. He often considered himself a failure because of this. Nevertheless, the opportunity presented itself for Kamski to experiment with deviant code, to perhaps, make Connor more deviant.

It was three months into the test program installation that significant changes began to occur which required Connor to arrive promptly at Kamski’s home twice a week to receive updates.

\ error : rebooting . . .

\ error : updating functions . . .

\ error : updating package < ‘special_008’ >

Kamski narrowed his eyes at the screen while resting his chin atop of his folded hands, elbows propped up on the spotless glass desk that only contained a slim computer screen, a touch keyboard, a notepad and a pencil. Despite the voice controlled technologies, Kamski was old fashioned when it came to the operations of his workspace. He glanced over to Connor who lied on the table next to him, noticing the rapid flickering of Connor’s LED between red and yellow.

              “How do you feel?”, he asked, turning a quarter of the way around but not entirely.

              “I…I’m fine,” Connor breathed out, having received the necessary build to require some level of oxygen in the earlier update 002. “Will this update prevent me from experiencing the emergency shut downs? I’d like to limit the stress on Hank if possible.”

              “This should fix the issue. Probably. How are you adjusting to your new features? Have you shown him your new equipment?”, Kamski inquired with a smirk which resulted in the android turning away. “I’m starting to think that I should delete embarrassment from 004. I would like to know if my masterpiece is working properly sometime this year so, serve your beautiful body to the old man so you can tell me all about it.”

Connor’s cheeks flushed a light blue as he proceeded to sit up and swing his legs over the side of the table, pulling the thin silk robe closed to cover his now theoretical functioning genitals. The fabric glided over his sensitive nipples, eliciting a shudder and an almost inaudible whimper from his lips. He sat, hugging himself with his hands clutched tight at the ends of the robe. Even though his body had changed drastically since the first update, his relationship with hank hasn’t progressed in a sexual nature beyond heavy petting and grinding. For some reason he found himself self-conscious of his new body and is almost afraid to reveal himself to his lover in all of his nakedness. He deduces Hank must feel similarly about his own body due to the sheer amount of self-deprecation he subjects himself to. Connor finds it hard to bear when he does this because he loves every inch of the man, having seen him naked on more than one occasion, he doesn’t believe there is a single flaw. Connor concludes that maybe revealing his shamelessly lewd body to the man may lead to a boost in body image for Hank and possibly for him depending on Hank’s response. After all, his anxiety about his body is strongly related to Hank’s opinion of it. He wants to please the man in every aspect if possible.

Connor lifts himself from the table, feet touching the heated floor which he can _feel_ ever since update 003, something that he is still trying to get used to. Kamski voiced that he wanted him to experience all the pleasant sensations of the human body, giving him strings of corrupted code that his body still failed to adjust to even at present moment. He said it was a matter of time. Connor walked over to the sleek white chair that held his neatly folded CyberLife uniform in its rounded seat.

              “Oh, one last thing,” The creator began. “I want to introduce you to someone.” He presses a key on the keyboard which acts as a shortcut contact button between him and one of his assistants from the Chloe harem. “Send him in.”

The automatic door adjacent to where Connor is standing opens and another android enters the room. Connor’s eyes widen considerably and he’s startled enough to halt his current actions. The eyes staring deep into his are a striking blue yet the face is his own. The android is another prototype Connor with the same foundational features on the surface but with a stronger, taller frame. The other stands perfectly still after the door shuts behind him, sporting a neat black and white uniform with a close high collar. His mouth forms a thin line and his head turns mechanically towards Kamski to wait for instructions.

“Connor, meet Connor, or rather the RK900 model since he doesn’t have a registered name yet. How about you give him a name?” Kamski suggested as his eyes gleamed with interest as Connor slowly approached the other android with curiosity. He watched as both of his most prized creations interacted for the first time, one he aims to make increasingly more human and the other the perfect machine.

The RK900 returned his focus on Connor, who was now in extremely close proximity and already taking the liberty to touch and analyze him. “Will you not give me a name, RK800 model prototype Connor: serial number #313248317-51? Is it due to your malfunctioning program that you are unable to obey Mr. Kamski?”, he asks abruptly, causing Connor to jerk his hand away, only for his wrist to be caught securely in the other’s firm grip. The RK900 stares analytically at Connor. “I detect instability, should I terminate him Mr. Kamski?”

“That won’t be necessary. Let him go before you bruise him; I wouldn’t want its discovery to cause the detective to interfere with my work. Though it would be helpful to know if the bruise feature worked.” He sighs shifts his eyes to Connor. “I could poke and probe you but I would rather you achieve results organically. If not, I’ll appoint your successor as your partner throughout this process.”

The RK900 releases his hold and Connor’s breath hitches as he rubs his momentarily sore wrist and quickly resumes dressing himself.

“I understand,” Connor responds, straightening his collar and tie. He looks down at his own hands as to not make eye contact with his taller, more superior reflection. “I’ll…make sufficient progress.”


	2. Chapter 2

Connor opens the door to be enthusiastically greeted by Sumo who is panting expectantly and immediately starts pawing at Connor, rearing his legs to jump up. There is a shuffle at the back of the house, a whirring flush of the toilet that vibrates throughout the walls, the brief sound of the faucet running and a string of groggy groans headed toward him. Hank emerges from the dimly lit hallway, absentmindedly scratching his back and his shirt lifts ever so slightly, exposing the bottom of his belly and the hairy trail that disappears below the waistband of his loose gray pajama pants.

“He must’ve heard the car pull up or somethin’. Scared the shit outta me jumpin’ off the bed so damn quick.” The older man yawns and sleepily shuffles over to the refrigerator, retrieving a cold beer. He closes the fridge with his foot and pops the cap off the bottle, watching as Connor ruffles and cuddles the hound, scratching behind his ears, back and belly. “Just look at him, Sumo’s head over heels.”

              “So are you,” Connor retorts playfully, a smile tugging at his lips. He gives the dog a couple of lasting pets and walks over to his lover, sneakily wraps his fingers around the beer bottle and leisurely pries it from the man’s hand. Hank grumbles and reaches for it but isn’t quick enough to snatch it back.

“Can’t you mind your own business for once? I can’t even have beer?”

“No more drinking. It isn’t beneficial to your health.”

              “Ah, here we go. Why you gotta be so damn nosy all the time?”

              “Your blood alcohol content is high. Have you been drinking while I’ve been gone?”, Connor asks in a quizzical tone, seeking truth rather than an answer he’s already certain of.

 Hank grimaces and falls back into one of the chairs at the kitchen table. “Told you to stop scannin’ me. It’s an invasion of privacy. I don’t go around askin’ you about what you do with that Kamski prick during the week so at least cut me some slack.”

              “It’s required by the government; I have to go.”

              “Well, I don’t like it. Whatever that asshole is doing is making you shut down and it scares the shit outta me.”

Connor frowns, feeling a pang in his chest for a moment, as if his bio components weren’t running as smoothly as they were supposed to. Guilt washes over him for pushing Hank to stop drinking even though he knows it’s in his best interest, for worrying him and withholding information about the updates, and for still making a diligent effort to be compliant with CyberLife after all that’s happened.

              “Fine”, he sets the bottle down in front of Hank, “You can have the beer.”

              “Ah, Connor, it’s not about the beer- I didn’t mean to…I’ve been doing well lately and that’s thanks to all your fussin’. Yknow I wouldn’t have gotten this far if it weren’t for you. I mean, I’m far from going more than a month sober because humans are weak and…what I’m trying to say is, I’m doing the best I can so you shouldn’t beat yourself up about it.”

The man reaches out carefully and takes his boy by the hand, pulling him closer to stand between his knees. Hank searches Connor’s beautiful brown eyes and sees so much more than he had when they first met. Before, Connor was resigned to the idea that he was merely a machine and his behavior reflected that of a predetermined set of instructions and Hank could sometimes guess what Connor would say because it all went in one direction: to preserve the integrity of, and complete the investigation. Since going deviant however, his partner became extremely complex. The ability to control his facial reactions and body language was an unhelpful addition.

              “Hey,” Hank tugs at the hand in his and pats his lap with his free hand. Connor obeys, throwing his legs over Hank’s, sitting down in a straddle. Arms come to wrap around Hank’s neck. “Tell me what’s going on in that head of yours. You clearin’ your browser history? Refreshin’ the page?”

              “That-,” Connor stifles a laugh and the airiness of it melts the tension in Hank’s shoulders. “That’s absurd.”

              “Hell, what do I know?” Hank chuckles and rests his hands on Connor’s hips, playfully sliding them over his thighs and squeezing. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’d gained some weight.”

              “That would be a correct assessment.” Connor blinked.

              “Oh?”, he squeezes both thighs again.

              “I can show you better than I can tell you.”

Hank scoffs. “If I’m right, then…that’s not the only thing that’s gotten-”, his hands creep over the other’s ass. He squeezes experimentally at first then harder, eliciting a tiny, suppressed gasp from his lover’s lips. It catches Hank off guard, and his cock awakens in his pants. “-what kinda updates are you gettin’ Connor?"

“That question is an invasion of _my_ privacy, Lieutenant, but I’ll gladly participate in an interrogation off the clock. Provided that you take me to the bedroom, of course.”

“You naughty little...are you propositioning me?”

“Of course not.” An innocent smile graces Connor’s lips and his LED spins yellow, red, and gradually shifts to a bubblegum pink. Hank takes notice of this change and opens his mouth to ask about it but decides not to, somehow succumbing to the mystery of it all. He secures his hands at the base of Connor’s thighs and lifts him up as he stands gingerly from the old wooden chair. Connor tightens his legs around Hank’s waist, crossing one ankle over the other as he is carried to the bedroom.

“Make sure to close the door,” Connor reminds as they cross the threshold entering the mildly messy room.

Hank sets Connor gently on the bed and chuckles, “Why?”

“Sumo might see us.”

“Right,” Hank reluctantly leaves the vice grip of the android’s legs to kick the door closed, “You’re real modest when you want to be, Con.”

Connor surveys the room, taking note of the pile of clothes at the far corner that must have accumulated while he’s been away for the past couple of days. Although he has his routine meetings with Kamski twice a week, he also meets with Markus and other leaders of Jericho due to becoming a pivotal figure to the ever resilient agenda and effort to create a peaceful and fair coexistence between humans and androids. After he converted the thousands of androids held on the storage level of the CyberLife facility, it significantly shifted the balance of power. Many androids credit Connor for the successful turn of their revolution but to him, he only sees himself as someone who provided support and aided the cause at a pivotal moment. It was all left up to chance so he doesn’t believe he deserves any credit, let alone be privileged to now hold a position as a respected official on Markus’s committee. If anything, he feels unworthy, and atop his other masses of guilt, he is ashamed to have been such a perfect pawn for Amanda, for CyberLife. And still, he is obedient to Kamski against his better judgement but since the lives of his people hang in the balance if he were to break the contract, he believes it is the least that he can do. He often wonders why Markus didn’t shoot him in the aftermath of the Jericho raid; if he were him, he probably would have.

“Con?” Hanks asks shakily, down on his knees in front of Connor, a concerned hand caressing the side of his boy’s face. “C’mon baby, don’t shut down on me, please.” Connor snaps out of his thoughts and his LED begins to whir once again after it had remained on red for longer than a minute.

“I’m sorry, Hank.”

Hank frowns, rubbing a thumb on the other’s cheek, looking at him with worry in his eyes. “Talk to me.”

“Its…” Connor starts with a huff and brings his hand up to run his fingers through his hair, messing up his usual immaculately neat hair. “It’s that I’ve been feeling very different, not just today but ever since the updates began. Like I’ve become overly aware. I’m constantly thinking about things, and I second-guess everything I do and what I’ve ever done. I’ve reevaluated myself and I truly cannot find a plausible reason for you to want to be in a romantic relationship with me. I am, what you would classify as a ‘piece of shit’.”

“Wha..” Hanks mouth falls agape, brows furrowing in concern, confusion and many other emotions he is unable to identify at the moment. “What the hell are you sayin’? I’m damn sure not the right person to be tellin’ you this but this self-loathing you got goin’ on has to stop. So what, people make bad choices, that’s what being human is. Doing shit and feeling bad about it. Questioning ourselves, it’s just what’s natural. Anyway, I’m with you, Connor, because…” He clears his throat, not prepared to say what he’s going to, suddenly feeling like his heart is working overtime, about ready to pop out from his chest. “…because I um, shit, I…I just know that I want you and no one else, okay? A-And don’t say ‘shit’ anymore, you shouldn’t be cursin’ it sounds weird coming out of your mouth.”

Connor nods in agreement and understanding, “I also am not interested in being intimate with anyone other than you.”

“How romantic,” Hank drawls lightheartedly, taking Connor’s face into both of his hands and bringing him down for a kiss. He kisses him once with a chaste, quick press, feeling the softness of Connor’s lips and lightly tickling it with his scruffy facial hair. The second kiss is slower and more deliberate; insistent and sensual. Hank bites at the plump bottom lip and slides over it with his tongue, asking for permission. The soft, wet mouth parts for him, welcoming his tongue and Connor moans into the kiss as their tongues intermingle with each other. As quickly as the kiss began, it ends as Hank pulls back with a lasting peck.

“I just wanna make sure,” the older man starts, “that you don’t mind, y’know, with an old man like me. I don’t mind continuing on like we have been. Without sex I mean. Though I don’t really know what you have going on down there…i’m still not too knowledgeable about how androids work, but I’m askin’ just in case.”

Connor tilts his head, “I previously was not capable of intercourse but I had an extensive remodeling internally and externally approximately two months ago. I wanted to share the news with you but I was not confident you would approve of these changes. I am still hesitant to reveal these new additions...”

“It doesn’t matter what you have goin’ on, Connor, I’ll like it because I like you.” Hank reassures.

“Then…” Connor unbuttons his pants and slides them down, the clothing falling onto Hank’s knees. He shucks off his CyberLife uniform jacket, tie and unbuttons his white undershirt. He pulls off his shirt completely, exposing erect nipples that are colored with a light dusting of pink. His torso is lean and semi muscular, every muscle sculpted to perfection and kissed with beauty marks. He slowly pulls down his underwear, revealing a half hard cock, completely hairless. In his embarrassment, Connor turns his head a little as he spreads his legs so Hank can see. Hank notices, and appreciates all of the cute little moles that exist all over Connor’s body, the little dots of beauty appearing sporadically from his chest, to his hips, thighs and most private place. The man moves closer, planting a kiss on his boy’s inner thigh; admiring his smooth and unique legs. He slowly covers the length of Connor’s right thigh with hot, wet kisses until he notices a change in temperature and a wetness glistening, probably from the light, peeking from Connor’s cheeks. Hank can feel the pressure against his pants becoming unbearable. He can feel himself getting excited, not exactly sure why but he wants to investigate.

“Turn around for me, baby.”

Connor obeys the command and rolls over, onto his stomach, then props himself up on his elbows and holds his ass up, legs spread and feet touching the floor. “Like this?”, he asks almost innocently and it makes Hank groan.

              “Y-yeah, just like that.” Hank swallows excitedly and sits up more firmly on his knees. He takes both of the round globes into his hands as much as he can and just holds them there. His eyes are taking in the perfect curve of it and he concludes that this is the best ass he’s ever seen. He can grab it with both of his large palms but the fleshiness of the cheeks peek from between his fingers. He feels like he doesn’t have enough hands. One of his hands raises up and strikes across the left cheek in an experimental slap.

              “Uhn...!”, Connor yelps, pleasurably startled.

Taking that as his cue to proceed, Hank squeezes at the mounds in his hands once more before parting them curiously and then he sees it. The wetness that is _leaking_ from the taut, winking entrance and right above it is another mole. As if beckoning him, the slick hole flexes, letting out another dribble of the unknown substance and Hank can’t hold back anymore. His ever rising arousal overtakes him and he plunges his tongue into Connor’s inviting, pretty asshole. Using a thumb to spread the hole open, he licks inside, tasting the juices on his tongue. Plunging his tongue deeper, he realizes he has his entire mouth on the hole and so he sucks and kisses the fluttering rim with his lips. Connor’s entire body is trembling and Hank runs his free hand up and down his leg briefly to soothe him. The soft whimpers are music to his ears, small and wanton. Hank pushes down his own pants clumsily, grabbing his engorged cock with his dominant hand and starting up a steady paced stroke, pre-come already leaking from the head. He licks out his boy’s hole like he’s looking for a sacred treasure inside the moist cavern, flicking and pumping his tongue in and out, encouraged by Connor’s low whines. He pulls back, admiring the shaking mess his lover has become and kisses a cheek approvingly before diving back in, licking around the hole and slurping up any of the substance that he may have missed. Giving the quivering entrance a kiss, the hole opens up for him once more and his tongue slips inside the slick warmth. Connor clenches around the tongue and clutches the sheets as he whimpers, coming on the bed.

              “H-hank…”

The taste of Connors delicious ass and hearing his boy say his name the way he does, so desperately aroused, embarrassed and cute; sends Hank over the edge and his strokes increases until he blows his load on the floor. Hank leans back and Connor turns around at the opportunity, sliding off the bed. He dips two fingers into the come that splattered on the ground and brings it to his mouth. Analyzing.

              “Jesus, Connor” Hank complains, albeit not seriously since he’s captivated by the action and even a bit thankful for Connors ever so present, oral fixation. “You’re really gonna kill me if you keep doin’ that.”

              Connor rolls his tongue around his come dripping fingers, sucking until they are clean. “I sense that you are using figurative speech, Lieutenant. Your ejaculate _is_ safe for consumption.

              “Jesus…What am I gonna do with you? If you weren’t so damn sexy I would have the energy to- ah, never mind. There’s always tomorrow. Well,” Hank stands up, pulling Connor up with him. “Let’s get cleaned up and head to bed, we gotta be at the station early tomorrow.”

              “But we always have to be there early.” Connor teases.

              “Right.”, Hank chuckles.


End file.
